Long Road to Happiness One-Shots
by dancerjay12
Summary: Side stories to the story I'm working on with musicgirlforever101. The original story is on her account, so just look her up and find the story. This is just a collection of one-shots of funny or missing scenes from the AU. Rated T for cursing.


"Bart!" June ran into the Mountain, screaming her head off for her friend.

"June! What's up?" The speedster zipped up to her.

"Dad said yes!" She beamed, and handed him a paper. "Welcome to Gotham Academy!"

Bart's eyes widened. "Really? How did you convince him to do that?"

June just smirked. "I have my ways, Allen."

"I'm sure you do, June." Bart laughed, "This is going to be so crash! I don't suppose you want to take me on a tour tomorrow?"

June smiled. "Sure!" she said in a chirpy voice.

* * *

The Next Day

Bart walked into the school with confidence, and immediately spotted June with her brightly dyed hair. He snuck up from behind her, but before he could 'attack', she said, "Good morning, Bart."

"What? How could you possibly know-"

"I'm Bruce's daughter."

"... right." he sighed, and kissed her on the cheek. "So, ready to-"

"Hey June, ready to go on that tour?" Matthew came into view, smiling at June. Bart's eyebrows rose. Matthew looked at the other boy.

"Uh, June, what's he doing here?" They both asked in unison.

"I didn't tell you?" June looked at both of them, a bit confused. Both boys shook their heads.

"Oh... well, I thought we'd be able to go on a tour together! The principal assigned me to show you your classes anyways. And with Caitlin AND Jason in the High School, and Dick having graduated... well, I'm just glad to have my two best guy friends at my school!" June smiled and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Of course, this'll be a great year." Matthew nodded.

"Yeah, it'll be crash!" Bart grinned at her, winking.

"Okay, hold on, I'm just gonna get you guys maps..." June turned around for a second and grabbed a few papers. In that split second, both Matthew and Bart glared at one another.

This. Meant. War.

* * *

**First Period, Math Class**

"-and finally, x equals seven." Matthew finished his five minute long answer on problem number six. The class, and the teacher, stared at him with their jaws open.

June looked at him, rather impressed. Bart scowled, looking down at his notebook and doodling a lightning bolt symbol.

"Mr. Allen, I don't suppose you know the answer to problem seven." Their teacher said.

Bart blinked, looking up at the board. "Uh... twenty four?"

The class burst out into laughter. The teacher glared at him. Matthew snickered openly, while June covered her lips in an attempt not to smile, but Bart saw her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Bart shrunk into his seat as he glared at Matthew out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

**Second Period, Science**

"-and that is who first discovered alchemy, better known as chemistry today." Bart finished his ten minute lecture on the periodic table.

June's eyes were wide, and although she knew most of the information, she looked at Bart with slight surprise and admiration. Matthew was scouring the textbook, trying to learn the information faster than Bart could spout it out.

"V-very good, Bart." their teacher stammered. "Uh, Matthew, would you like to tell us the what elements are in sodium chloride?"

"Uh, this wasn't in the textbook..." Matthew mumbled.

The students snickered at his bright red face, but stopped as he scowled and glared at them.

"Sodium and chlorine." Bart answered easily. Matthew sent the other boy a dirty look, promising revenge.

* * *

**Third Period, History**

"Wait, I don't understand," Bart's face was scrunched up in confusion, "This happened only three hundred years ago?"

"Yes, Bart," June said with slight annoyance, "Only three hundred. It's only 2016."

Bart's face lit up in understanding. "Ohhhh."

"Uh, what country is France in?" Matthew asked.

June felt her forehead pound against the desk.

* * *

**Fourth Period, Cooking**

"I don't know HOW you managed to blow up the kitchen." June said, as she sat in the nurses office. She watched Bart and Matthew get their burns patched up from a kitchen mishap.

"I have no clue," Bart said, wincing slightly as he ran his burned arm under water. June smiled at him wryly, helping patch his arm up.

Bart and Matthew exchanged glares, both knowing they had turned on the oven and somehow managed to turn their attentions away from it and to each other. Throughout their silent glaring, the oven had burst into flames. In an attempt to put out the fire, both Matthew and Bart had gotten minor burns.

"It's really just an off day." Matthew agreed.

* * *

**Fifth Period, Lunch**

"Ew," Bart gagged, poking his mystery meat with a fork.

"I think it moved..." Matthew pushed his plate away.

June smirked at both of them, pulling out a beautifully made sandwich out of her lunch bag as well as a bag of cookies, courtesy of Alfred Pennyworth.

"Well, at least I know what to do with this." Matthew dumped it on Bart's head, but at the same time, got a face full of chocolate milk.

* * *

**Sixth Period, Art**

"I don't know HOW you managed to turn into human paint cans." June said, rolling her eyes.

Matthew was completely covered in red and white paint, while Bart was covered in black and pink pain. June, having been annoyed by both of them at the end of the paint war, had dumped two bottles of glitter over both boys.

"Ugh, I really hope these wash out of your ears..." Matthew growled.

"Ears? I'm a lot more worried about the paint washing out in some other places," Bart grumbled.

* * *

**Seventh Period, Language Arts**

"What's the difference between a participle and a predicate?" Matthew asked.

"No clue," Bart replied.

"It's-" the teacher began, but everyone tuned her out.

June took out a Harry Potter book and began to read. With her distracted, Matthew and Bart glared at one another and went back to plotting the other's downfall.

* * *

**Eighth Period, ****German**

"The one language I have yet to learn." June said, shaking her head while copying down her homework in a notebook.

"**Ich werde sie bekommen, nicht Sie.** (I'm gonna get her, not you)." Matthew told Bart, smiling innocently.

"**Das ist, wo Sie falsch sind. Vorbereitet zurückgewiesen werden. **(That is where you are wrong. Prepare to be rejected.)" Bart also threw in a laugh.

June smiled at her friends, happy they were getting along so well together.

* * *

**Ninth Period, Gym**

"Today, we will be doing stations. Get into groups of three and start off at one station." the coach said.

June dragged Bart and Matthew to the archer range, their first station. June fired three arrows, all meeting their mark very quickly. Bart stared ta his bow blankly, trying to figure out where the arrow went. Matthew held the bow backwards.

The whistle blew, signalling they should change stations.

In the martial arts station, Matthew had Bart pinned down in a matter of five seconds. As he got up, Bart grumbled in Matthew's ear, "Just because I can't use my speed. If I could, you'd be down before you could even blink."

Before June could kick either of their asses, the whistle blew again and they went to the track to jog around. Both Matthew and June were alright for the first twenty laps, approximately five miles, before fatigue began setting in and both were drop dead exhausted by the time the class ended.

Bart grinned at both of them. "What's got you down?"

* * *

**After School**

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. I have gymnastics, I don't suppose you would mind waiting...?" June asked, her bright green eyes so piercing that neither boy could say no.

The two sat on the bleachers, watching June do incredible flips and twists on the bars and ground and beam. It seemed incredible.

"June is an amazing girl." Bart breathed.

"Yeah..." Matthew agreed, eyes never leaving the bird.

"Well, that's one thing we can agree on."

"Mm hmm, June's taking me out for something called 'fro-yo' after this..."

"What's that?"

"No clue... you know, she introduced me to movies before."

"I know, it's so retro in forty years!"

"We saw Warm Bodies. I didn't really like the ending..."

"I know, right!"

"She showed me chocolate ice cream."

"Best flavor ever!"

"Hm, I could go for some now..."

"Wanna go?"

"Sure!"

The two boys disappeared.

June finished her routine, and looked around in confusion. "Where'd everybody go?"


End file.
